How It Should Be
by Alice xx
Summary: What would have life been like with no Voldemort? R&R Please!
1. Prologue

When James and Lily got married they had a son- Harry Potter. They were so happy entering a new phase in their life, but that is when Voldemort tore their beautifully painted life apart.

They were supposed to grow old together.

They were supposed to tell Harry he was a wizard.

They were supposed to be there at Kings Cross, seeing off Harry.

They were supposed to have more kids- a daughter, and James would be highly protective of her.

The Potters, Remus, and Sirius would celebrate Christmas together, and once Harry went to Hogwarts, the Grangers and Weasleys.

Sirius would spoil Harry, and James would try to appear strict, but he'd give in and teach Harry a few tricks of his own. Remus would say, "You're both crazy. Teach the boy something educational!"

James would be amused when Harry told him Snape was his potions master.

Can you imagine Harry complaining, "Dad my potions master hates me and it's only my first day!" and James would reply with something along the lines of, "I can't help it that I'm so popular and Lily loves me! He's just bitter!"

That is how it was supposed to be, but Voldemort took that away.

**...**

**This is my new story. There was this thing on someones tumblr that I saw and thought it would be a good story. If the story was yours I will take it down if you want. But anyway thanks to my beta SilenceIsCompliance.**

**Please Review!**


	2. First Year

How it should be.

First Year

Harry would have gone to Hogwarts, his little sister really jealous begging to go.

Ron would meet Harry on the train but Harry wouldn't be famous

Harry and Ron would be the closest of friends and Hermione would be 'Ron's Girl'

James would have given Harry his invisibility cloak-the recipe for trouble.

Harry would help Ron 'get his girl' and fail.

Harry would have had no troubles of Voldemort.

Harry would have been able to be a kid.

When Harry came home for his first holidays he would tell his parents how much fun he had but playing it down a bit for his sister.

At Christmas James and Lily would meet Ron and his massive family!

Then Ron would stay for a week at Harry's and Harry for a week at Ron's.

Ginny and Harry's little sister, Violet, would take a liking to each other straight away.

Harry and Ron would return to Hogwarts for the second half of the year ready to cause mischief.

In that year together Harry and Ron would get 103 detentions and boast about it to the Marauders telling them about all the pranks they pulled. Can you image Harry? "Dad, I BEAT YOU! I got more detentions in my first year than you did." And then sticking his tongue out and running off as James chases him

Lily would try to tell them off but laugh and fail.

That could have been Harry's first year, but it wasn't because Voldemort was there.

**...**

**Hope people like it :). Please R&R**

PLEASE REVIEW BELOW :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys so i took down the other chapters yes but Inuyashadude1000 said i should have a go a writing a segment and so i thought why not? so tell me what you think. Reviews are welcomed with cake or biscuits

"Oi, Ron!" Harry said

"Wha?" he replied intelligently

"You won't believe what I found in Filches office!"

"What" Ron said getting excited

"A map!"

"You woke me up after one of your detentions to tell me you have a map. Really?!"

"Not just any map. A map of Hogwarts showing us everyone and what they are doing. Look?"

Harry pulled the Marauders Map showing it to Ron.

"Merlin Harry! This will be great! Less detentions more fun!"

"I know' Replied Harry.

"Look its us," Ron pointed out excitedly

"This will be great. Let's look at it in the morning."


	4. Second Year

How it should be

Second Year

This year Ginny would come to Hogwarts too, but Violet would wait another year.

Ron and Harry would continue to cause havoc through Hogwarts but they were always there for Ginny.

Harry would start to be the popular guy all the girls like and a handful would like Ron too.

This year Ron would ask Hermione out.

Hermione would reject him and Ron would be gloomy for a whole week.

They were supposed to be the school's new Marauders.

They were supposed to have fun, not worry.

They were supposed to have time to be the children they were.

But they weren't because Tom Marvalo Riddle wanted power.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review, they mean the world to me :)**


End file.
